The Outsider
by XxUnwrittenxX
Summary: AU MyMusic. Scene goes emo and decides to commit suicide. Intern 2 happens to stop by and try to stop her by admitting how he feels about her. Will she do it? Or will Intern 2 convince her to stay alive? Hint of Scentern 2 with a suicidal Scene. Angsty. VERY angsty. Leave requests in your reviews and I might write them for you! Rated T for suicide mentions.


**A/N: 'Ello there, dear readers! I told you a while ago that I wanted to make a Scentern 2 one-shot songfic, and NOW is the time! :D  
Song is: The Outsider by A Perfect Circle! :)**

* * *

_Help me if you can... it's just that this, is not the way I'm wired so could you please...  
_Scene had done it. She had done what Intern 2 had feared the most. She had lost her pep, and now she was emo. He wanted to help her get back to her original self. This wasn't the way she was supposed to be. She was supposed to be Intern 2's sweet, lovable, energetic Scene. He couldn't help but check on her every single day and one day, he went to her house. And that day was the worst possible day that Intern 2 could've went to Scene's house.

_Help me understand why... you've given in to all these, reckless dark desires...  
_When Intern 2 walked in, he saw Scene, sitting on the floor, a gun to her head. And he could hear her words as she spoke them: "Scene, you're no good. You're worthless, trash, you... you deserve to die." And Intern 2 couldn't agree less.

_You're lying to yourself again, suicidal imbecile, think about it, you're pounding on a fault line...  
_"Why... why are you doing this, Scene?" he asked her. She jumped, unaware that Intern 2 had even came into her house. "Why?" she replied, not turning to face him. "Why? Because... because I'm not wanted! Nobody loves me! Nobody cares!" He held down her hands and made her drop the gun. "Scene, listen to me. You're lying to yourself. Everyone likes you! They don't want to admit it, but they do like you! I like you!"

_What'll it take to get it through to you precious? I'm over this, why do you wanna throw it away like this? Such a mess!  
_"You can't stop me, Intern 2! I don't want to live anymore! I don't want to live in a world where no one cares about me! I want to be liked!" Intern 2 sighed. "Then what'll it take to make you think about it? I... I like you, Scene! And no, not like a friend. Not like a co-worker. Not like a comerade. I like you..." Scene's eyes went big. "You... do?" Intern 2 nodded. "Yeah, now think twice."

_Why would I wanna watch you, disconnect and self destruct one bullet at a time?  
_"Why do you think I'd want to watch you kill yourself for no apparant reason?" he asked her, holding her in his arms as she cried.  
_What's your rush now, everyone will have his day to die._

_Medicated, drama queen, picture perfect numb belidgerance.  
_Intern 2 knew that Scene was being dramatic. And then Scene went to get the pill bottle. "Scene, where are you going?" he asked, getting up to chase after her. She raced to the cabinet. Intern 2 had to practically restrict her from getting the pills into her hand. "Scene! Stop! Don't take those pills!" Scene was kicking and screaming, "No! I can't take it! Let me at them!"

_Narcissistic, drama queen, craving fame and all its decadence.  
_Scene knew what was wrong with her. She didn't get to be in that band, and now they're the most popular kids at her high school... and she had asked Lea Henderson, who was only the most popular girl in school, to be her friend on Facebook, and she had denied the request... and her friends were all turning emo... and she had asked the British lead singer of the band to go out with her, and he had said no... but then he said yes, then he cheated on her with Lea... and... and... Scene hated everything.

_Lying through your teeth again, suicidal imbecile, think about it, you're pounding on a fault line.  
__What'll it take to get it through to you precious? I'm over this, why do you wanna throw it away like this? Such a mess!  
__Why would I wanna watch you, disconnect and self-destruct one bullet at a time?  
What's your rush, now, everyone will have his day to die.  
_Intern 2 grabbed Scene by the wrists and noticed rosy pink scars lining them, like soldiers standing in a row. "Scene! I... I love you!" he yelled, as he pressed his lips to hers, trying to get her to think again about committing suicide. The kiss was a quick peck, not too long, not too short. Scene sputtered and spat as she exclaimed, "I love you, too, Intern 2! But I can't take it anymore! I want to do this!"

_They were right about you... they were right about you...  
_"Everyone else was right about you, Scene! You're just a coward! An emo coward who can't stand just a hateful word! You can't let them get to you! I'll be your personal bodyguard if that's what it takes to change your mind! I'll kick all of their butts! I'll kill them! I will! I will seriously do it, if that's what it takes! I love you, Scene! But if you don't change your mind, I'll know that they were right about you!" Intern 2 screamed, angrily. Scene sighed through the tears and said, "I'm sorry..." and she grabbed the gun, pulled the trigger, and it was all over. "No!" screamed Intern 2. But it was too late.

_Lying to my face again, suicidal imbecile, think about it, you're pounding on a fault line.  
What'll it take to get it through to you precious? I'm over this, why do you wanna throw it away like this? Such a mess! Over this! Over this!  
_Intern 2 knew what he must do. He had to do it. If that was what it took to be with her.

_Disconnect and self-destruct one bullet at a time, what's your hurry, everyone will, have his day to die!  
__If you choose to pull the trigger, should your drama prove sincere, do it somewhere far away from here!  
_Bang. That's all it took to spend an eternity with the one he loved.

* * *

**As to everyone else out there who read this little thingy:**

**If you have any requests for me, DON'T hesitate to ask! I'll do it! :D**

**Thanks for reading! If you liked it, why not give it a review and a favorite? (hint hint)**


End file.
